Marked
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Yugi is a young boy who's original origins and tribe are a mystery to the red cross tribe and Yami the prince. What they didn't expect was a war to break out because of the small boy
1. I'm Keeping Him

Marked…

A NEW STORY! A YUGIOH ONE TOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'MMMM BACCCKKKK! After my brush with Sherlock and Merlin I think it's about time that I return to my original roots.

Well I'm back! I may be pathetic but I'm back!

Chapter one: I'm Keeping Him

The elders of the Tribe of the red cross, carried in a small boy.

The boy looked exaughsted. The boy could barely breathe. The boy had three long scars going down his right eye. He had various bruises going up and down his body, And three long whip lashes going down his back. Marking him for life.

"Where do you think this boy has come from?" asked the eldest elder Mardedo.

Atem the chief of the tribe ran his hands through his beard. This boy resembled so chillingly to his son Yami. Maybe this was a sign for Ra of some kind. He turned to the tribe priest Longa.

Longa put a hand onto the boy's head. The boy moaned slightly but Longa simply removed his hand and shook his head "this child holds no spiritual power what so ever. Cannot be a curse or a paradox of some sort."

"We better kill him then. It could be a trap by the night elves to take us back for stealing their land." Murmured Kigo the tribes head warrior and hunter.

"Kigo, my old friend" murmured Atem in a heavy voice "this child is a gift from the Gods we should not ask what it's for."

Kigo sniffed "this is what happens when a priest becomes the new tribe leader." he smirked though.

"I sense great danger, great war coming form this child's aura" murmured Mardedo. His hand slightly shaking.

The boy groaned again a little.

All five council members looked at one and another.

"Hyrechi, what do you say to this matter?" Atem asked calmly.

Hyrechi the thief king looked at the boy. "Those marks are made over long periods of time…This was not a spontaneous mugging. The weapons look as though they come from a place across the great river. The Arkidner tribe maybe?"

There was a brief silence. The Arkidner tribe was the most blood lusted tribe known throughout the seven tribes of the earth. The General Diego was the most dictator leader there had been in history, he kept all of his citizens in a small village of mud huts, the poor people spent the day either harvesting food to Deigo's captains and himself. The rest of the time they spent fighting and training for war. That meant they were the greatest army of soldiers in the land. The General was untouchable. Anyone who he count as a friend had to have nine lives. Anyone who declare themselves an enemy had a death wish. The general was a monster, a chief warrior in his own right too.

"Then it is decided" Kigo sniffed "we must kill the boy."

"Don't you see any way around it?" asked Atem tiredly.

Kigo grunted. That meant no.

"Very well in the power vested in me I declare this boy-"

"Wait Father" came a small voice.

Yami Atem's only son ran out of the shadows behind the door.

"Yami Atem Siriso! What have I told you about listening to top secret meetings?"

"Please father don't kill him. Let me keep him."

"Little prince this isn't a little puppy you've found in a bush. This is a boy and we have made a decision so kindly please leave" snarled Kigo.

"Please father. He deserves to live. It isn't his fault. I'll look after him. And you have often said that I should make more decisions in the camp. Please father."

Atem smirked "you remind me of your mother when you speak like that. Kigo, can you arrange this boy to be taught by one of your black smiths?"

Kigo grunted leaving the building muttering how this was a joke.

The other council members left too to go to their warm beds where their wives lay waiting for them.

When they were gone Atem knelt down to his son "Are you sure about this? It is a lot of responsibility Yami…"

"Father I can handle it. I'm keeping him." The small seven year old boy picked the smaller boy up into his arms and walked away.

The small boy nuzzled his sore head into Yami's chest.

He felt so safe, so warm.

And just like that. The red cross tribe's future hung in the balance.

WHAT DO YOU THINK! CONTINUE?

Review Me!


	2. Manhood And Acceptance

Marked…

Thank you to: kathrine (times two^^), OurPuppetMast3r, YugiYamiAtem mangopudding and Leo112! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK! And to everyone else who has read this!

Chapter Two: Manhood and Acceptance

Yugi stood in the hall; he held the prince's new weapon tightly in his hands. He was found eight years ago, christening him sixteen today. He hadn't yet celebrated, quite the opposite, today the old master fighter and blacksmith Kigo had to make 10 silver swords to all the new men in the village for the ceremony of becoming a man to the new men.

Usually Kigo would not trust such a crucial job of the tribe's culture and tradition to Yugi. Instead he would ask his oldest son Seto to do the honours, but since the boy was to be part of the ceremony and was going to gain one of the silver swords, it would give an unfair advantage to Seto and Kigo was too honourable and dedicated to the tribe's laws to compromise it. His youngest son Mokuba was too young to even raise a hammer and too young and weak of mind to understand a blacksmith's craft.

Yugi had to do. Much to Kigo's discussed.

If it wasn't from the prince's and king's protection of the small boy, he would have been drowned long ago, and Kigo had told the boy on numerous occasions about his feelings towards him.

Anyway, Yugi was standing in the hall waiting for Yami. The hall was the only hall in the entire village and it did look grand. Unlike the lesser houses of mud huts and wooden bungalows in the village; the royal house, where the chief, his wife and their only son Yami and his three sisters: Jasphere, Reetiah and Suga (or Sugatelly as her full name) lived; the house itself was made of stone and had two floors and three rooms on each floor.

Yugi himself lived in a mud hut alone, he was very low on the hierarchy of the group but thankfully high enough to keep his job and have a hut and food. But often he would get visits from Joey the apprentice thief son of Hyrechi.

"Yugi" said a voice in front of him.

Yugi looked up out of his thoughts to blush at Yami. He was very handsome now, his clothes consisted usually on baggy white shirts but skin tight trousers showing his thighs off.

Yugi used to watching awe. Yami thought it was because of the grandeur of his clothes so gave him a white shirt of his own (but really Yugi was in awe because of Yami's well-toned chest and arms, and his thick strong thighs).

Yugi's blush greatly increased because of the fact that his clothes were so plain so un-shapely in the wrong ways. Yugi couldn't wear tight trousers because of his back that scars still stung his back greatly and it would show off his crippled right leg. He usually wore a rob of some sort that was easy to take off and on without touching his back arms or back. His hair wasn't good either, his hair was the only good feature he had yet, the fringe he used to shade over his right eyes, which was forever closed and couldn't be opened because of the three long scars down it.

Yami laughed a little, Yugi was having one of his space out moments. He snapped the small boy out of it by putting his face up close to Yugi's ear and whispered. "You have brought something for me?" he asked raising his eye brow.

Yugi blinked and jumped a little, he blushed crazily as he grabbed the sword behind him and held it out to Yami.

Yami unwrapped it carefully showing the splendid sword. It was silver polished to perfection, with gold leaves and platinum grapes winding around the sword's handle. "Impressive Yugi" Yami murmured looking at him (trying to hid his overall pleasure with the boy's company).

Yugi blushed a little trying to get his words to form: "It was nothing…Kigo did most of it" "Oh the hilts all wrong and I'm pretty sure the sword itself is crooked.

Yami smiled at Yugi, put his arms around the young boy. Yami could hug Yugi the right way. He didn't put his hands on Yugi's back he crossed his arms around Yugi's back shoulders. Yugi blushed and blushed unable to stop. His right eye that was forever closed (due to the scar across it) wanted so much to open and look at Yami.

"YO! YUGI! OVER HERE YUGI!...HELLO!"

Joey.

Yugi blushed at Yami. He slowly stepped away, not turning his back to Yami.

"I…err…I better go…Joey needs me" he muttered with a blush and sheepish smile on his lips.

Yami raised an eyebrow smirking.

Yugi smiled a little until he went backwards into the sword rake on the wall. Making all of the swords crash to the floor.

"Oops…Sorry…" Yugi said sheepishly trying to hang all of the swords back on the rack.

Yami held a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter penetrating his lips.

Yugi waved slightly "say hi to your sisters for me" he called before running as fast as he could. Away from Yami.

"See you at the ceremony Yugi." Yami muttered before turning away and walking back into the mud hut.

~::~

Yugi was running as fast as he could away from Yami. That was SO embarrassing! He wasn't looking where he was going until he hit straight long into the person who caused the damn mess: Joey.

"YO! YUG! I FOUND YA!" Joey bellowed. Always bellowing.

Yugi punched him in the gut "Joey! I looked like an idiot because of you." Snapped Yugi in a harsh whisper.

Joey blinked his expression fell. But only for a moment. "You were with prince Yami. Weren't you?" he said his face pulled into a large smug grin.

Yugi blushed wildly. "No!...Maybe…yes." he said finally giving up. Looking down at the ground.

Joey chuckled a little totally smug.

Yugi suddenly raised his head "how did you know?" he asked an eyebrow raised up.

Joey smirked a little.

Yugi held out his hand after rooting around his pockets. "My list Joey" he said with mock seriousness (it was impossible for him to stay angry at anything after visiting Yami).

Joey smirked "Come on! You have to believe I AM getting better at this Thief business." Joey smirked. He was the son of the Thief king.

Yugi smirked over his list. He finally rolled his eyes. "I don't think you deserve your thief sword. That signifies your MATURITY as a man." Yugi said crossing his arms.

Joey made his eyes like a puppy. His lower lip trembled.

Yugi rolled his eyes before looking at the sake he had dragged on the ground after him to look for Joey's sword. After rooting around for it for five minutes, taking all the swords out one by one, then putting them one by one back in. He finally realised how stupid he was being.

He slowly looked up at Joey.

Joey was swishing and diving his sword up and down in the air. The same smug smile on his face. "GREAT SWORD YUGI!" he shouted before running for it Yugi in hot pursuit.

~::~

Yugi, Ryou, Maik, and Mokuba were setting the scene up for the man hood ceremony. All were too young to participate in the gathering, there's was going to be next year.

None of the women of the tribe was allowed to help with the preparations. For even though many of the boys in the year weren't going to become a man, they should know what the ceremony consisted of and it made a stronger character.

Yugi was a little sad as he tied flowers together to make a chain, it was his first year without Yami by his side cracking jokes and holding him up to hang the ornaments, the two were normally inseparable, even though this year Yami was too held up with manly duties and training to play with a child like Yugi.

The way a manhood ceremony worked was like this: a huge fire was in the middle of the camp (three times as big as the other year fires), flowers were hung from the different mud huts if the village to show a path for the old family spirits and passed lives to join in too with the ceremony. Great logs were around the fire a few feet away to let the audience see the new men. And finally seeds were thrown onto the ground to show the new and exciting life was leaving the grand old oaks and trees of the forest around them.

Yugi was not into it like the other boys though. He knew what was going to happen at the end of the ceremony. The new men will pick the new women of the tribe for a wife and then…Sleep with them showing they were now true men.

Yugi loved Yami. It was not obscene for a man to marry another man in the culture but…If an only son of a chief went off with another man, then it would significantly weaken the royal family and would fall on the eldest sister's offspring to succeed the tribe, but then the tribe family will become weak and could easily over thrown if a younger man wanted to take the tribe for himself.

Yami could not love Yugi.

He would have to pick another woman. Like Mia who was the prettiest girl in the tribe, Tea the Priest Longa's eldest daughter, Anzu the quietest one but by far the sluttiest, or Kisara the most powerful apprentice Priest the tribe had ever known. He could even hold a girl for when she was old enough like Serenity the humble, Rebecca who was five, or even his own sister Jasphere would be better than Yugi.

What should Yugi care? It wouldn't be right anyway if he was magically changed into a woman. Someone as low as he could not marry a tribal chief's son. Not to mention the small matter that he was not born from the tribe and held no parents of his own within the walls of the tribe.

It simply wasn't done.

~::~

Yugi sat next to Ryou as the ceremony began. Ryou did not hate him like the others but in public he (unlike Joey and Yami) did not admit to holding a friendship with him.

All the fathers of the new men (or boys as they still were now) all walked out of the shadows holding their swords. The chief held the longest and intricate sword. The thieves held a thinner, shorter and more dagger-like-sword. The priests' swords were more of long blunt staffs made of metal to power the electricity of Ra with. The black smiths' swords were long black iron short but unlike the thieves' swords were fatter to fit more comfortably in the large rough hands. And finally the warrior's swords were fat and long having spikes and jagged edges to make a stabbing feel as painful as possible.

There were ten boys to be made into men. Yami the tribal chief's only son, Joey and another boy named Frosgivey were all to be thieves, Tea's older brother Dea the only new Priest, Seto, Kerisaia and Sebastian the new Black smiths, and finally Tristan Marik and Zane were the new warriors.

As the son of the fathers stepped up one by one to kneel to their fathers to show respect. Yugi could not help feel a little dread brimming in his stomach.

Was it the ceremony? Yami was after all going to pick a woman and have no more time for an old friend like him.

But…

There was something deeper tonight….The smells of the air…The feel of the grass beneath his toes…The dark blackness that surrounded the fire…It all meant one thing:

Death was coming.

He didn't know why he was thinking such thoughts on a happy and yet crippling occasion.

It was all instinct.

~::~

Yugi shook himself. What was he thinking. Nothing bad was going to happen. It was all…His imagination.

That's right:

His imagination.

He looked at the ceremony now. He must have been really spaced out for the new men had finished their pledge of allegiance to the tribe and to its customs and culture, and how they will never tarnish this oath or the tribe itself. For now they had taken their swords and rose up as men. They pointed their swords together so it met in the middle of the fire.

Yugi couldn't help but to swell with pride as the fire heated up the metal the tribe's sign of the Red Cross glowed a rich red on the ends of the swords signifying that the new men were now fully part of the tribe.

Then as quickly as they did it, the men now flicked their swords away from the fire so it pointed into the air to Ra and His many Brothers and Sisters to show their allegiance to their Gods.

Everyone clapped loudly cheering for the new men.

Yugi was in mid clap when he felt a chill go down his spine. He turned and looked to the trees.

Something was there. Something was not right. Something was wrong. The something was wrong.

He slowly stood. Being the lowest possible person in the tribe he was in the back row, and easily snuck away without people noticing him.

~::~

It was late. Yugi had searched the forest from top to bottom, but found nothing. He was now sitting on a hill. It was late and dangerous. But he didn't care. Part of him didn't want to go back to the tribe.

Not because Yami by now was in a mud hut with a girl and probably…

NO! It was because…inside the tribe walls…It never felt natural for Yugi. Whenever he was outside those large wooded gates and stone walls for protection, Yugi felt like he was free. If he could he'd sleep in the woods under a tree but, he knew Yami would never allow it. Yami was very protective of Yugi.

Yugi was his. Yami was the only one who wanted Yugi.

Yugi smiled slightly sitting back on the hill looking at the moon and the slight glow of the fire flies. He remembered when he was young, whenever he got upset by the fact he didn't have a true mother or father (no matter how many foster parents were given to him) Yami would always hold out his little finger for Yugi to hold his little finger and say:

"_We don't need and parents. Because I found you and kept you and so that means you are mine. I have you-"_

"And you have me" Yugi would always conclude. He said it now slightly smiling. His face fell when he realised he was no longer Yami's. Yami had a wife now, and who would bear him children. They were all going to be Yami's now.

Yami…

Oh Yami….

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned a little jumpy.

Yami was standing a few feet away from him. He was still wearing his ceremonial robes, which consisted of his normal whit baggy shirt and his tight black trousers, only his was wearing a sideways came to was slung onto his left shoulder and not to his back.

Yugi blushed slightly for Yami had to be the handsomest, prettiest, stylish, sexiest, ruggedness, composed _person _he had ever seen. Yugi hoped the dark moonlight covered his blush, as well as it outlined Yami's muscles.

Yami walked up to Yugi and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice outlining the silence of the night.

Yugi for a bit forgot to speak, but at last he managed to focus on the moon and tried to get his brain cell together to try to answer the question.

"What are you doing here…Sire" Yugi whispered suddenly overwhelmed by Yami's red eyes.

Yami blinked at him "Don't call me that Yugi" he murmured shaking his head seriously.

"Sorry." Yugi apologised feeling stupid.

Yami shook it off "You are right though" he said smirking "I just don't want you calling me that Yugi" he said taking Yugi's chin and slowly raising it so Yugi was looking him in the eyes. Yugi felt like his eyes were burning.

"But to answer your question" Yami smirked letting him go, "I snuck off."

"What about…what about your…wife?"

Yami looked at him he sat back slightly breathing out "I haven't picked one."

Yugi blinked "But you have to…Its tradition."

"I told my dad I need more time and….He pardoned me…And besides, I don't like any of the girls."

Yugi stood up "I better go."

Yami took his hand standing up with him, "Yugi wait" he said his hand holding Yugi's in a metal grip.

Yugi blinked at Yami, his heart beating, his lungs and stomach feeling like they had bricks and stones sewn in inside.

"Yugi, let me tell you something" Yami whispered holding Yugi against his chest. It wasn't a normal Yami hug, Yami would always be careful holding his arms loosely around Yugi so he couldn't possibly be hurt by Yami's touch. This wasn't a hug this was tight and grabbing caressing embrace. Yugi felt his back stinging under the pressure of Yami's arms but he wasn't noticing that, once again Yami was hypnotising him with his blood red beautiful eyes.

Yugi tried to struggle a little against Yami, "let me go, I'm a free person." He found himself saying.

"I know, I know, just let me say something" he murmured holding Yugi tightly, but loosening his grip a little, "Do I frighten you? Do you think I'm mad Yugi?"

"Absolutly!"

"Well I'm mad. Madly in love that is Yugi. I love you. I want you. No one else. You."

Yugi blinked at Yami his eyes wide. He looked down. "Then Yami…"

"…Do you love me too. Please tell me…Tell me quickly."

Yugi nodded but still murmured "Yes. Yes, I do love you Yami."

Yami blinked at him, not quite believing what he had just heard. Yami rested his chin on top of Yugi's head closing his eyes.

Yugi laid his head onto Yami's chest breathing hard.

This was not happening.

"Is it true Yugi?" asked Yami.

Yugi nodded speechless.

Yami raised his head off of Yugi's head.

He bent his head.

And kissed Yugi's lips.

Yugi put his hands on the back of Yami's head.

They stood there the moon behind them on the top of a hill in the middle of nowhere.

"YAMI! Yami! Yami where are you" shouted Joey and a number of other new men.

Yami just deepened his kiss into Yugi's mouth, opening his and sliding his tongue around Yugi's.

"OI YAMI! WHERE ARE YOU! Are you with a girl? Where are coming to find you" Joey and Seto were obviously drunk.

Yugi pulled away, "You have to go."

"No." Yami whispered kissing him again.

Yugi kissed him right back, but it felt wrong with people looking for them.

They broke away.

"I have to go." Yugi whispered running for the cover of the trees.

Yami grinned, he spun Yugi back and kissed him once more. But it was a last one.

"Can I see you? Tomorrow?"

Yugi's heart leapt slightly, but nodded "Yes, where?"

"the woods, by the red wood tree." He whispered kissing him once more.

"!" shouted Joey.

"I'm coming." Yami shouted. Kissing Yugi's cheek letting go of him.

"HURREY UP MIA'S NOT GOING TO WAIT FOREVER!"

"NEITHER IS KISARA!"

"A MOMENT" Yami shouted looking to the trees, "tomorrow" he repeated turning to Yugi, "by the red wood? Midday?"

Yugi nodded.

Yami let him go, he walked to the edge of the hill, and he turned and grinned at Yugi, which he was returned too.

Then Yami was gone.

Yugi blinked, then he spun around hugging himself. He breathed out. WOW! What just happened? Did he just black out? Did that really just happen?

He lay down onto the cool grass looking up at the night sky. He breathed out smiling.

Little did he know was someone else was watching him.

With pitch black eyes.

~::~

REVIEW ME!  
IT IS CHRISTMAS!


	3. Accusations

Marked

Thank you OurPuppetMast3r, Monkey Girl xD, YamiTeddy Katherine (times 4 ^^') and Kiyoshea-Okon. YOU ALL ROCK! Thank you all of the other readers who have read the past chapters_._

Chapter Three: Accusations

Yugi walked through the woods. "Yami?" he asked slowly. Yami did tell him to meet him here…didn't he?...

Yugi suddenly felt a chill go down his spin as he felt eyes on his back. He turned, he felt suddenly so unsettled like he was naked and somebody in the bushes was watching him. He looked around himself to see where the source of this unsettlement was coming from. His eyes suddenly fixed on a bush near some trees to the right. Yugi gulped down some air, he began to slowly walk towards the bushes, and he felt the eyes glowing on him and his instincts screaming at him to run and run and run until he couldn't run anymore. He held out his hand to pull away the twigs, breathed deeply and-

Yami suddenly pounced from behind him squashing Yugi flat.

"Hello Yugi" Yami said his body flat on Yugi's back. Yugi blushed wildly as Yami nuzzled in Yugi's head.

"Hello Yami" Yugi said even though he was highly embarrassed.

Yami chuckled sitting up so Yugi could sit up and face him. Yugi scratched his arm slightly highly embarrassed.

"You were looking in the wrong place, Yugi" Yami said smirking.

Yugi nodded blushing slightly looking away.

Yami turned his head slightly not sure why Yugi was acting like this. "Why are you embarrassed Yugi?" he asked smoothly taking Yugi's chin and penetrating Yugi's eyes with his own.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something. But then closed it again. He was dumb struck.

Yami smiled kissing Yugi's lips. He felt Yugi completely tense up because of this. When he took his face away from Yugi's, Yugi wobbled but then fell flat on his back again. Yami laughed running his fingers through Yugi's hair.

Yugi smiled up at Yami. He loved Yami. He really did. He didn't know how Yami could love him though. He had a limp, one eye that could never open, scratches, scars and marked that covered his body from head to toe like he had been attacked by a racoon when he was a baby. He was also ugly. Yugi could feel his self-confidence draining out of his body.

"Why do you…" 'Love me' sounded too much like he was putting pressure on to Yami. "Like me?" Yugi at last finished.

Yami laughed at Yugi's awkwardness. "I love you Yugi; because you listen to me, see me for me, your creative, and initiative, sensible, funny and cute. Very cute."

Yugi smiled hiding behind his long fringe. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes" Yami whispered back his face coming closer to Yugi's "if you let me, I can show you how much" his cheek brushing against Yugi's.

Yami took Yugi's head and kissed his lips opening his mouth to make it more passionate. They both sat up trying to feel more of each other. Their tongues fighting each other, lips pressed against each other's, Yami cupped Yugi's cheek in his hand the other gliding around Yugi's back to hold him close to his chest.

When they couldn't hold their breath any longer and had to part, they had both suddenly turned hot with the heat of the moment; their breath was coming out in steam. They both stared at each other breathless and panting.

Yami cupped Yugi's cheek in his hand locking eyes with Yugi's one open. "Do you believe me now?" he asked.

Yugi nodded beyond speaking.

Yami smiled and pressed his lips against Yugi's once more. Yugi smiled against Yami's lips closing his eye again. Yami kept his open a small grin forming his eyes, his face went away and the grin too formed his lips.

"Yami?" Yugi asked tilting his head.

Yami stood smirking.

Yugi tried not to be intimidated by the size and Yami's sheer mischievous glint in his eye.

Yami put his head close to Yugi's ear.

"Catch me" he almost ordered Yugi.

And with a bound he was gone.

Yugi sat there totally stunned for a short while until he understood enough to scramble to his feet and run after Yami. Yugi despite his size and limp was a fast and solid runner able to put on bursts of speed making him able to catch up to Yami fairly quickly.

Yami laughed as Yugi caught up with him throwing his arms around Yami's neck, this made Yami fall to a pile of leaves. Yugi still had his arms around Yami's neck; Yami lay on his back in the pile of leaves with Yugi lying on top of him slowly nuzzling into Yami's neck. Yami smiled at him contented with Yugi's company and touch. He put a slender hand on the back of Yugi's head a signal for Yugi to stay.

They stayed like that for a long time, just feeling the breeze and leaves against their bodies.

"Yami?" asked Yugi looking down at him.

"Hmmm?" Yami said looking at him.

"We're always be together…Please…"

Yami smirked sitting up so Yugi slipped down so he was in his lap. "Yugi, I would rather die than never be with you."

Yugi smiled that's all he needed. He buried his head into Yami's chest almost purring with content. Yami smiled holding Yugi against him. Damn his father, damn his family, damn his whole tribe. He wanted Yugi and nothing could be said by either party to make him think otherwise.

Yami opened his eyes again smiling. ""Now it's my turn" he said the same old mischievous glint back in his body and character.

"Yami?" Yugi asked unsure what he meant.

"My turn to catch you Yugi" Yami said smiling almost darkly.

Yugi blinked suddenly in a frenzy.

"I'll count to three."

"One…"

Yugi jumped out of Yami's hold wriggling slightly in the air as his back foot was lent upon and nearly gave in.

"Two…"

Yugi ran as fast as he could.

"Three!"

Yami was off. And so was Yugi. Yugi ran ducked behind tries over logs, over streams, over dales running, running, running. He did at times throw Yami a bone by slightly slowing down but not enough for him to catch him. He was a bone in front of the starving dog known as Yami.

Yugi ducked under some ground under a tree. Yugi watched as Yami ran away into the bushes. He was about to make a noise or throw a ball of leaves at him when he felt the same eerie watching feeling that he had felt a few minutes ago. Yugi looked around slightly suddenly cold.

He was alone.

Far from the village.

Far from Yami…

He bit his lip.

He trembled slightly as he made his way out of the hole. He looked around before running faster than he had ever tried to run before trying to catch up with Yami.

He stumbled into a clearing and froze.

Something was wrong.

Something bad had happened.

Something very, very, bad had happened.

He saw in direct sun light a figure on the ground.

His legs moved before his common sense bringing him closer and closer to the fallen human.

He finally got to the boy, blood spilled from the boy's neck and guts. Yugi bit his lip and then turned the boy's head.

He screamed.

Mokuba.

~::~

Kigo watched as his youngest son was brought in by Seto, Yami and Yugi. Mokuba's head was just hanging onto his shoulders as it lolled back. Yugi held the boy's blood stained head in his white hands trembling slightly.

Something. Or rather someone had dived an axe or sword into the young boy's flesh and then their own teeth into the boy's neck and then slit the poor boy's guts.

"Who found him?" Kigo asked putting a hand on the boy's head and blood stained hair.

Yugi stepped forward "me master." He whispered.

"What happened Yugi?" the chief Atem asked.

Yugi felt all of the accusing eyes on him he slowly shuffled his feet trying to stop the words knotting in his throat. "Well you see sire, it's quite a long story, you see what exactly happened-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kigo snapped through gritted teeth.

"I…I found him in the middle of a field…I felt and heard someone there and I wanted to know what it was and…Found him…"

Kigo looked at him his face suddenly furious "_you_!" he snarled.

Yugi saw the fist coming at him too late.

He fell back on his back totally winded.

"I TOLD you!" shouted Kigo to Atem "if we allowed one of them. This…_abomination!_ Into our tribe."

Yami stood in front of Yugi using his body as a barrier in front of Kigo so he could not hit Yugi again.

"He might not have used the blows or the axe, but he led them to us! And he will kill again! If we do not banish him from our tribe!"

"NO!" Yami snarled still valiantly protecting Yugi who was standing now behind Yami.

Kigo laughed at Yami then turning to Atem "you are a marvel Atem! I would have known my son was lying to me! I would have known my son was planning to lie with another boy!"

There was a silence. Yugi buried his head into Yami's back.

Atem stared at his son "is this true Yami?"

Yami looked unblinkingly at his father "yes."

Atem looked away then he glared forward. "Warriors restrain the boy."

Yugi felt rough hands grab him and pull him away from Yami.

"NO!" Yami shouted standing his ground "he's done nothing! It was me! All me, father!"

"GO TO THE PALACE YAMI!" Atem shouted the mere earth beneath everyone's feet shaking "I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!"

Yugi felt himself carried off over people's heads and towards someplace he didn't want to think or know about. He looked as Yami was dragged away by his father and by his mother.

Yugi closed his eyes.

His life had just gotten complicated.

~::~

REVIEW ME!


End file.
